Time Apart
by roseinthemoonlight
Summary: Inuyasha has been trapped in the future for three years, and has spent that time hating himself for failing Kagome. Finally making it back to the feudal era, he is shocked to find that his friends are still alive. Kagome is changed. She is a mirror of Kikyou. No longer emotional, she looks at him with cool stares, slowly breaking his heart.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I have a few ideas for different Inuyasha stories… and now that I finally have some time, I'm going to try and put a few of them out there. I hope you enjoy! Let me know if you like what I have so far!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or the characters.**

**Chapter 1**

This was it… Our final stand against the evil that was Naraku. He had chosen to come to us this time rather than luring us into one of his traps. As the darkness on the horizon approached, I could feel the strength of my companions electrifying the air all around me.

My brother arrived minutes before, and stonily offered his help in what was sure to be the toughest battle of our lives. Normally, I would have told him that it was 'my fight' and to 'back the hell off.' Instead, I haughtily snorted and stood back to let him stand among our ranks. In response, he nodded to me in what was a rare show of humility from the Lord of the Western Lands; we were both fully aware that our momentary armistice would end with Naraku's death.

We had chosen to meet the bastard in an open field several miles from the village. There was only so much time before he arrived... As we left, I told the old priestess and the fox demon child to evacuate the villagers as quickly as possible, just in case the fight escalated within the lowlands of the village. I had expected the kid to throw a fit because he wouldn't get his chance for 'revenge' against the monster, but surprisingly he followed the old woman out of the hut without resistance.

Releasing the memory, I glanced around at my fellow comrades noticing that everyone wore a look, not of fear, but determination. We had all suffered at the hands of this beast, and every one of us were more than ready to give our lives to kill this son of a bitch… hopefully it would not come to that. Along with my brother was the cursed monk, a demon slayer, her large fire feline, myself and … Kagome.

I sighed softly under my breath, too soft for anyone to actually hear. If I had my way, she would be nowhere near this battle; hell she wouldn't even be in this century if I had any say about it. Inwardly growling at her stubbornness, I snuck a look from the corner of my eye at the young beauty standing beside me. She had her wooden bow clenched tightly in both of her delicate hands. Her eyes did not waver from the dark skies and black clouds creeping steadily closer. Part of me couldn't help but admire her unwavering bravery, while another part of me wanted to take her away from here and throw her back down that damned well myself, even though I knew that she wouldn't stay away. She had suffered as much as the rest of us at the hands of our greatest enemy. She deserved to be here, fighting alongside her friends.

Looking forward again, my thoughts continued to dwell on the raven-haired girl at my side. In the past year, we have grown to understand each other really well. She can be a little spitfire at times, but she has somehow managed to change me... Before, I _never_ would have let anyone into my life, and here I am standing in an odd group of sorts. People seem to gravitate to her. I don't delude myself into thinking that I am charismatic enough to have made such great friends without her. Far from it! Its humbling sometimes just to watch Kagome be Kagome... How can anyone in the world really be so wonderful...? And yet at the same time so damn frustrating? I couldn't help but smile as I daydreamed. Out of all the people I have ever met, she is the only person who has a stubbornness that could challenge my own. Or a temper that can flare just as big and suddenly as mine. Meaning that most of the time, she manages gets her way.

Despite her fiery attitude, she is loving, and caring… She sees the good in everyone, no matter how undeserving they are… no matter how undeserving _I_ am. That girl was the first person to bother looking past my gruff words and come to see who I am underneath. I would never admit it out loud to anyone, but I don't think there is anything in the world that I wouldn't do for her.

The darkness was practically upon us, racing at a speed that no earthly creature could possibly match. I tensed as I felt the evil aura wash over me. My heart was racing with anticipation for the upcoming battle. I was beginning to lose myself in the tension of the moment when I felt a small hand make its way in between my clenched fingers. Shocked, I looked down to find Kagome's lightly blushing face softly smiling up at me. Allowing myself a moment, I let myself get lost in her deep brown eyes that were so full of life. We would win this fight. I would make sure of it.

* * *

We didn't go into the fight with a set strategy for beating this monster, and in hindsight, that may not have been the best idea. Even though we are all attacking with everything that we've got, I don't see Naraku becoming weakened in the slightest.

Sesshoumaru sent another arc of blue lightning at Naraku, courtesy of his Tokijin. Pieces of the evil hanyou went flying all over the battlegrounds. Kouga was slicing from the front while I used the Wind Scar from behind, sending more chunks of flesh flying through the air. The pieces would merge together and eventually re-attach themselves to their master, making our efforts seem in vain.

"Damn!" I yelled to no one in particular. Sango and Kilala raced past me in the sky above. I glanced at the monk who was using his sutras attempting to at least paralyze Naraku, but it didn't seem to be working. It was almost as if Naraku wasn't even trying to fight back.

Returning to the fray, I jumped high above the evil beast, planning to rain down adamant upon him. Before I could even move into position, I was struck down by a rogue tentacle. I stood quickly and saw from the edge of my vision that Kagome was shooting her arrows from a safe distance away. At least she was smart enough not to get in the middle of the fight.

My eyes were drawn to the darkness behind her. Pieces of flesh were silently moving in the wrong direction, away from the battle. I couldn't see far enough into the distance to see exactly what they were doing, but it was enough to put me on edge. I bounded to the middle of the confusion, and shouted loud enough for my brother and the monk to hear, "I don't know what the hell he's planning, but I saw chunks of the bastard sneaking off behind us!"

Miroku forcibly sliced into Naraku with his staff. Wiping the sweat off his brow, he asked, "Could he be planning to attack us from behind? Is this Naraku just a decoy?"

"I'm not sure," I said slicing into the bulbous mass of writhing flesh with the Tetsusaiga. "I didn't see where they were going."

Without saying a word, Sesshoumaru turned and raced off in the direction of the suspicious lumps of our enemy. I felt that he was capable of handling the problem alone, so I attacked Naraku with even more ferocity to distract him from the dog demon's disappearance. Kouga, seeming to have caught on that something was amiss, redoubled his efforts against our foe.

Nothing we were doing seemed to make an impact against the evil hanyou. All of us were attacking him with everything that we had, and yet the bastard continued to chuckle as if we weren't slicing him to bits.

Minutes later, my heart leapt into my throat as I heard a terrified scream from Kagome. I turned just in time to see the bloodied body of my half-brother being flung roughly to the ground a few yards away from the young girl. Foolishly, Kagome immediately rushed over and tried to assist him as he struggled to stand to his full height. My eyes searched the darkness behind her while my heart beat erratically in fear. Kagome was _much_ to close to whatever had managed to sink its fangs into my half-brother. It coudln't have been more than a few moments before my brain kicked into gear, and my body jumped into action. I heard her frightened gasp, and raced to save her before it was too late. I saw her try to aim an arrow at the faceless mass towering before her, but the giant blob snatched her from the ground before the arrow could take flight.

"Kagome!" I screamed, forcing my legs to move faster. I could see her struggling to break free from the flesh monster. Without warning, the creature took off moving faster than I would have thought possible in the direction of the Sacred Tree. I couldn't use the Wind Scar without potentially hurting Kagome, so I was forced to follow the pair into the forest.

In the open field, I began to gain some ground on Naraku's fleshy fiend. "Hey! Get your ass back here, you coward!" I screamed in a hopeless attempt to slow him down. I was _pissed... _I could feel a striking fear for Kagome coursing through my veins, threatening to stop my heart. If that damned creature hurt her, I would drag his sorry ass down to hell myself!

All the while, I could see her struggling against the hold that the blob demon had around her. I guess she could see me trailing after them, because she turned her fearful eyes to me and screamed, "It has the jewel, Inuyasha! If we can get the jewel from this thing, then Naraku dies!"

That was quite possibly the best thing that I had heard all night. I surged forward with new hope fueling the every step that I took. I was almost upon the monster, when it suddenly began to slow. I took the chance and surged forward, slicing the beast in two large halves with one swing of the Tetsusaiga.

Turning to assess the damage, I was hit hard by the half that I had just cut away from Kagome. I smashed through a tree, and hit the ground with a force that would have killed a human. I could hear her struggling against her own half of Naraku's flesh behind me, when I was caught and thrown to the side again.

I traveled much farther this time, smashing through several more trees, and tumbling across the rough ground. It was a miracle that I had managed to hang on to the Tetsusaiga through all of that. I dug the sword into the ground as a crutch and tried to stand, feeling overwhelming pain shooting through my body. When I opened my eyes, I saw that we were in a small clearing close to the Sacred Tree, and Bone Eater's Well.

_How _dare_ that bastard thin__k he can take Kagome away from me?_ Snarling with anger at my combatant, I pushed the pain aside, and saw the halves had again become one. The now whole creature had rushed past me and was attempting to lose me deeper in the forest. There was _no way_ I was gonna let that happen.

My already tired muscles were beginning to fail me, but I resumed the chase, determined not to let the monster get away with Kagome. I caught up with them easily as they were nearing the clearing that held the Bone Eater's Well.

I pushed my already tired legs, and leapt in front of the creature's path. It halted immediately, and I growled a warning that it chose not to heed. The flesh demon once again began to approach me. I backed up slowly, trying to think of a way to free the girl from her captor. I was halted when my back came in contact with the wooden edge of the well. Glancing over my shoulder, I realized I had nowhere else I could move to.

Kagome had been gritting her teeth and struggling against her captor with all her of her strength. Finally she managed to free her right hand from the writhing skin of the demon. She raised the arrow quickly to strike the jewel glowing within the monster.

Lashing out in an attempt to stop the young girl, it sent several tentacles out in all directions trying to prevent its impending demise. A stray tentacle stabbed me in the shoulder, knocking me off of my already straining legs. I fell backwards down into the well, and heard a crashing noise along with a bright pink light from above as I felt the rushing wind of time flying past me.

Only a moment or two passed, before I felt myself gently resting inside the cold walls of the Bone Eater's Well of the future. Bone chilling fear gripped me as the full weight of what could be happening to Kagome at this exact moment hit me head on. As quickly as I could, I pushed against my teetering willpower, and jumped out of the deep well. Swinging myself back over the lip, I dove back into the wooden slats, waiting for the slip of time to wash over me. I was surprised when I felt my bare feet coming in contact with the packed dirt that made up the bottom of the well.

I could feel my heart racing, and the fear and adrenaline taking over what was left of my already exhausted mind. "No…" I whispered to myself in shock. "No no no, this can't happen…" I said in a rush.

I leapt back out of the well, only to jump right back in it. I closed my eyes, hoping, wishing, praying to feel that powerful sensation of the passing dimensions. Again, I was only confronted with the soft thud that I made when I hit the bottom of the well.

"No!" I screamed, angrily, lashing out at no one. "Kagome! No! You can't do this to me!" I began to dig frantically, scratching at the hard packed dirt with my claws. "You can't leave me behind like this! I have to know you're ok!" I shouted, falling to my hands and knees at the bottom of the well. "I have to know you're ok…" I said emotionally, afraid to admit that I had been defeated.

I spent all night in that well. Unsure of what to do, but afraid of doing nothing. The night passed slowly… it was quite possibly the longest night of my life. When I finally gave in to my exhaustion, it was with a battered body, and a broken heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HI everyone! I decided that since I already had the chapter written, I would just go ahead and update. Here's chapter 2! Hope you ****like! **

******Oh! and thank you kittykritik for the encouraging review! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Thank you Rumiko Takahashi for blessing the world with his presence.**

**Chapter 2**

Twirling the wooden pencil around my thumb, I stared distractedly out the second story window. Usually I at least tried to pay attention to the monotonous female professor standing at the head of the classroom, but today my attention was caught elsewhere. Sighing for the fiftieth time this hour, I glanced again at the slow moving clock silently begging it to move faster. This class ended at four thirty, and it was right now four twenty-six. Rolling my eyes, I turned back to the window and continued to blankly stare out at the grassy, sunlit lawns below.

Lost in thought, I heard my teacher close her textbook with a slam, and push back her chair to stand. Suddenly rejuvenated, I returned my hopeful gaze to the front of the room. "I suppose that is enough for today." she stated calmly. I quickly stood, eager to leave as she continued, "Homework is to study for the final. Enjoy your weekend."

I raced to the door, and managed to slip out in between a few of my fellow classmates. I was _finally_ free of this god-forsaken place for a whole two days! In my frantic rush down the stairs, I almost missed a sudden tugging on my sleeve. "Dude, what's the rush?" a fellow track club member asked.

A little annoyed at being halted, I allowed myself to stop for a moment to talk to him, "Nothin' really. I'm just itching to get out of this place."

He smirked widely and matched my pace to walk with me down to the main floor. "I gotcha. Since we're done with track practice for the year, Me and some of the guys were talking about going out later. You want to come with us this time?" he asked politely.

"Well, I-" I began before I was interrupted.

"You have _got _to take a break sometime, man. You're in _college. _These are supposed to be the best years of your fuckin' life!" he spoke animatedly. He made room for a dark haired girl to pass in the narrow hallway, and couldn't seem to help the lecherous grin that spread across his face as he turned to watch her curvy form walking in the opposite direction. "Not to mention all the female attention we would attract with your exotic looks," he finished giving me a sideways grin.

I snorted at his less than honorable behavior and shook my head. His actions reminded me all too well of a certain smooth-talking monk. "Nah, man. I'm just gonna get a head start on next week's finals," I said as I turned away and continued down the long corridor.

Stopping in the middle of the hallway, he smirked as he slowly began to walk backwards in the direction of the young woman he had just been ogling. "Try not to make your brain explode, Taisho. Coach would not be happy if his star athlete didn't return next season," he shouted, failing to notice the frowns of many students whose hearing he likely just damaged.

"I'll try not to," I smirked back at him. Pushing the metal door open, I stepped out into the bright sunlight of the courtyard beyond. I didn't have to look around to notice there were humans mingling together everywhere on the university grounds. Being the last Friday of the term, most of them were planning a fun night out with their friends, or crashing one of the greek parties.

I heard a few guys call out to me, and I threw them a small wave in reply. I didn't feel like wasting any more time chatting with friends, so I quickened my pace in an attempt to avoid them. Plunging into the mass of people walking down the modern day streets of Tokyo, I soon became lost in the crowd.

I didn't have to walk far before I reached the subway platform that would take me home. Quickly scanning my subway pass, I pushed my way onto the overcrowded underground train. Being the early evening hours, there were hardly any seats available, so I grabbed onto one of the hanging hand-holds and cringed as I felt the car begin to move.

Even though I had been using these modern modes of transportation for years now, they still had a way of making me nervous. With the thumb of my free hand, I began to fiddle with the metal band that was tightly wrapped around my middle finger. The ring was a necessity in this time period. I rarely took it off anymore, content to just deal with the dulled senses that came along with it.

I grit my teeth as the underground train came to a stop in front of my stop. As I let go of the handhold, I unconsciously reached a hand up and flicked my silver bangs out of my eyes. As the next mob of people moved quickly to board, I walked up the staircase, back onto the street and the sunlight. From here it was just a few minutes walk to the shrine, so I tightened my grip on my book bag and started jogging the rest of the way home.

Grinning when I reached the hundred steps up to the shrine, I took them two at a time, barely able to contain my excitement. Upon reaching the top, I closed my indigo eyes and took a moment to enjoy the light cross breeze that stirred the leaves of the trees. This place was the one place in all of modern Tokyo that I felt any semblance of peace. Ironic considering it was the only thing still standing from the world I once knew. I could hear Jii-chan sweeping the pavement not far ahead of me.

"You made it back just in time!" he shouted while waving to me from across the grounds. "That boy was driving us up the wall asking for his presents."

"I hope you all decided to wait on me!" I teased back at the old man with fake irritation lacing my words.

"Of course we did! You are one of the family after all," the old man huffed indignantly.

Chuckling to myself, I took the straw broom from the aged priest, and ushered him inside our home. Before the door could even close behind me, all of my breath leave my mouth in a 'whoosh' of air as I was tackled by the body of an almost teenage boy. I threw my book bag down, and wrestled the youth to the ground. The boy was laughing uncontrollably as I easily pinned him to the carpet. Continuing to shove his face into the ground, I smirked at his muffled pleas, "Ok, ok - haha - Inuyasha! Stop! Uncle! Uncle!"

Glancing up, I saw Mrs. H standing close by smiling that bright smile of hers that has long since stopped paining me with its striking similarity to another's. Smiling up at her I asked, "Are you sure you don't want to give him his birthday 'love-pats' while I got him down?"

Immediately the boy began to squirm, struggling to escape from the death grip I had on him. Chuckling to myself, I let him go before he decided to start whining. Standing, I picked up my bag as Mrs. Higurashi said, "Welcome home, dear. Supper will be ready in about an hour, and then we're going to let him open his presents."

"But _Mom_ I don't know if I can _wait_ that long," Souta pleaded rather loudly.

"You've waited all day. It won't hurt you to wait another hour," she said lovingly. She turned, and walked back into the kitchen, no doubt to finish cooking the boy's birthday dinner.

I moved up the stairs to my room with Souta following at my heels. "_Please _let me open my birthday present, Inuyasha. _PLEASE_!" he tried to persuade, but I shook my head vehemently in response. I opened the door to my room and set my book bag down beside my desk.

Slumping into my desk chair, I swiveled around to face the overeager young man. "You know whining isn't gonna get you anywhere with me. If you keep it up I'll just keep your present for myself," I teased with a wide grin stretching across my face.

Horrorstruck, he whispered breathlessly, "You wouldn't…"

I leaned forward, and smirked, "Try me…"

Without a word the boy took off out of my room and back down the stairs to bother someone else. Sighing softly to myself, I leaned back in the chair, content to slump comfortably with my eyes closed. Unconsciously, I began to twist the silver ring around and around my middle finger. It had become a nervous habit of mine.

In a feeble attempt to unwind from the stress of today, I leaned back even further in the chair and propped my feet up on top of the desk. I lost myself in the memory of when Mrs. H had given the strange ring to me… It was a few months after I had been stranded here. I was at the kitchen table attempting to figure out geometry, when she pulled out a chair, and sat down with me. She told me she had a surprise for me and asked me to close my eyes. I felt her grab my clawed hand and slip something onto my finger. Without warning my superior hanyou senses just vanished. To say that I freaked out would probably be an understatement.

Once she had me calmed down again, I learned that it was this ring that was hiding my demon-like senses along with a few of my more noticeable features. She claimed that she had found it in the shrine storehouse with the many other ancient relics. I still don't know how she managed to find something so valuable in all of that junk, but I'm just grateful that she did. It's because of this ring that I am able to go about daily life in this time as a human, rather than a monster.

Without leaning forward, I put my feet back on the floor and slipped off my shoes, wiggling my toes to relieve them of their stiffness. Opening my eyes, I looked over at the reflection of myself lounging comfortably in the long rectangular mirror. Deep violet eyes stared back at me, blinking occasionally. My once long silver hair was cropped short in the style that most guys wear their hair today. I had become used to seeing myself without any claws or fangs, or the triangular ears that had once adorned the top of my head. It was strange to think that _this person_ had not always existed. I never would have expected myself to be capable of changing so drastically in such a short amount of time.

Sitting up straight, I slipped the small ring off my finger and watched my appearance blur in the mirror. Within a second it cleared, and I immediately felt an overload of sounds and smells as my hanyou senses kicked back in. Unnatural golden eyes now blinked back at me… frightening claws that could rip through steel sat calmly in my lap… dog ears that would make any person from today run away screaming, swiveled on top of my head… _This _is who I really am… a deformed creature of the night… I was blight upon the face of the earth.

In a matter of seconds, I began to feel the familiar aching in my chest that always accompanied me when the ring was off my finger. I glared at my own reflection, disgusted with the beast that was staring back at me. _How _could someone who was supposed to be so strong fuck things up so badly? _How _could I have left her behind like that? _How _could I have let her _die_?

Lost in the past, I couldn't stop myself before my mind soon shifted to another memory. In a rush of images that came too fast for me to control, I saw her… That beautiful smile-her lilting joyous laugh-her wide eyes screaming of fear-her twisted body lying in pain… I saw myself from all that time ago, frantically ripping the dirt from the bottom of the well. Seeing my new family shattered on the floor crying for the loving young girl they would never see again. Sitting in the Sacred tree with blood seeping through my clenched fists as I unsuccessfully tried to stop the infinite number of tears from streaming down my face.

I shook my head roughly ridding myself of those painful memories that I had tried so hard to bury away. Growling with self-hatred, I turned away from the repulsive image in the mirror. I jammed the small ring back in its place on my finger, and tried to force myself to forget the past. Running my dulled fingers through my short silver locks, I fought with myself to hold back the tears that threatened to spill down my cheeks. I had failed her… I had promised to protect her from the world and I had let her down.

Clearing my throat, I lifted my gaze to the ceiling, pushing back the tears. Reaching down, I took one of the books from my bag, and started flipping through the chapters. In this era, it was easy to find something to distract myself from the pain.

* * *

Having become lost in study, I didn't hear my bedroom door creak open, or the soft footfalls sneaking across the carpet. Souta snapped me out of my studies by slamming his hands down on my hunched shoulders. I jumped in surprise, and turned just in time to see the young boy running out the doorway. I jumped to my feet and took off down the stairs after him.

Slowing as I entered the kitchen, I found him sitting at his seat with an innocent smile plastered on his face. Smirking at him from the kitchen doorway, I said, "I'll let it go this time kid, but _only_ because its your birthday."

"Alright, boys. I don't want to hear any bickering from the two of you tonight," Mrs. H said bringing over the feast that she had prepared for the special occasion. "Why don't the two of you go wash your hands and _then_ we will eat."

Sighing, we both went over to the kitchen sink, and did as she asked. Jii-chan ambled into the kitchen and took his turn at the sink after us. When everyone was seated at the table, we began to eat.

Souta regaled us with the story of how his day at school went. Being one of the youngest in his year, the other boys had 'congratulated' him on finally turning twelve by pressuring him to talk to the girl that he likes. I teased him by asking if he planned on kissing her anytime soon, only to receive an appalled look from the almost teen. He blushed as red as a tomato, and quickly changed the subject to how well he did on a recent exam.

The rest of us ate in relative silence, content to just listen to the innocent rambling of one so young. He could hardly contain himself when I helped Mrs. H clear away the plates, and Jii-chan snuck off only to return with an armful of presents. The boy was a Class-A snoop, so the gifts had to remain hidden in an undisclosed location until now.

Returning to my seat, I couldn't help but smile as Souta was bouncing in his seat with unrestricted joy shining on his face. His mother beautifully began to sing as she turned from the counter carefully, heavy with the burden of the boy's birthday cake. Jii-chan and I tone-deafly joined in, watching the woman gently set the cake down and slide it closer to the gleeful young man.

"Happy birthday dear, Souta… Happy birthday to you…" we finished as Souta took a deep breath, and blew out all twelve of the flickering candles. With his bight eyes shining, he looked up to the rest of us, clearly happy with the grand conclusion to his already wonderful day. Mrs. Higurashi began to slice evenly into the chocolate cake, as the young man's eyes wandered hungrily to the stack of presents seated beside him.

"Go ahead," his mother smiled softly.

"Yes!" he screamed to no one in particular. Digging through his few gifts, he took out the largest one from his mother whose box was sized suspiciously like that new gaming system he had asked for. Scrambling like mad, he tore the paper off, and looked as if he had died and gone to heaven when he saw that the logo on the side of the box was indeed what he had wanted. I tried to hold in my laughter as he ripped the cardboard apart probably to snuggle with his new found best friend, and found instead a new pair of sneakers.

Looking as if the world had just crashed down all around him, he turned his gaze to his mother in complete and utter shock. I began to laugh even harder, when he then turned his astonishment onto me. Snickering I said, "Happy birthday! You don't like your new shoes?" I could hear his mother giggling softly to herself, she too had been in on the prank.

"Inuyasha-" the boy began with murderous intent in his eyes.

"Don't worry," I said placidly, "It's been hiding in my closet. I'll help you hook it up when you've finished opening your presents."

He still didn't look pacified, but moved on to the next gift from his mother which managed to bring the smile back to his young face. Watching the youth jump around in happiness, I took the small piece of cake that Mrs. H offered to me. Re-joining the rest of us at the table, the young boy's mother smiled softly at her son's antics.

I sat back for a moment to take it all in. Three generations of a family all gathered around this small table to celebrate life. Words couldn't express just how much these people had done for me; just how much I had grown and matured in the past three years thanks to them. They knew the things that I had done… that I was the reason they had lost yet another loved one. And in spite of that, they accepted me and cared for me without a hint of loathing or regret.

We all knew, but chose to ignore, the ever present awareness that someone was missing from this falsely created world.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long delay! I had a few things come up recently, and I wasn't able to get this chapter out as quickly as I had planned to. Again, I am really sorry. But I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…. Darn it**

**Chapter 3**

I leaned back and relaxed on the park bench allowing the sunlight to warm my face. I took in the pleasant silence that came along with the large open space. I would come here sometimes, just to get away from the hustle and bustle of the fast moving city. Today, I had chosen to go running here with a friend from the track team. I crossed my arms behind my head and frowned as I realized that was proving to have been an awful mistake.

Sighing, I slumped further into the wooden seat, just enjoying the break that I currently had from the stress of the modern era. It was the first week of summer break, and I was determined to soak up every damn minute of it! The fact that this moron was wasting some of my ever so precious time was beginning to take its toll on my patience.

I heard him huffing around the bend before I ever saw him. He stumbled over to the bench I was sitting on and took a seat beside me, sighing loudly in relief. I snickered at his clearly exhausted appearance, and said "You better shape up, or coach is gonna kick your sorry ass off the team."

He glared at me and tried to speak in between the light panting, "Well you shouldn't have- run off and-left me like that." He paused to take a deep breath, "This isn't a hundred meter dash!- We planned to run a couple-of miles!- How do you even do that?"

I suddenly became more interested in the fast-moving clouds above us. "Do what?" I answered lamely.

"Never mind," he sighed again. Having finally caught his breath, he looked up the path at the few other people who were out jogging or walking their dogs. "So, did you decide if you're gonna come to that party on Saturday?" my friend asked.

Without taking my eyes off the skies, I asked him, "Who's going to be there?"

He looked mildly surprised as he said, "Well, I know most of the guys from the team will be there. I think some of them are bringing their girls along too. And they'll probably want to bring _their _girlfriends, so I'm sure there will be a few girls we don't know hangin' around. You know how they like to travel in packs and shit."

I nodded to show that I understood what he meant. I had gone to a lot of the functions that the school hosted, but only a few times had I gone to hang out with the guys from track. I didn't really enjoy sitting around with them as they made fools of themselves for their own twisted entertainment. I guess they would be considered my closest friends in this era, but they were all too focused on the shallower things in life for me to really form a bond with any of them.

My friend continued to look at me expectantly, and I realized he was waiting for my answer. I didn't want to seem stuck up or anything, so I said, "I might swing by for a little while."

Standing quickly to my full height, I glanced down at his reclining figure, and said I would catch him later. Without waiting for a reply, I began to jog off back in the direction of the shrine.

I concentrated on the feel of the wind against my face and the speed with which the ground was rushing past underneath me. The trees of the park flew past as I tuned out the ever growing noise of the city. Running made me feel alive. It always managed to push away the agony that threatened to consume me when being idle for too long.

Exiting the park, I slowed down to a measured walk. Looking forward, I traveled the short distance home without allowing my thoughts to wander as they tended to do. Expertly navigating my way through the crowded streets had become second-nature to me. The number of people thinned as I made my way home. Upon reaching the hundred steps up to the shrine grounds, I sighed, and took them two at a time like always.

When I reached the summit, I took a moment to stretch the tension from my lean muscles. I noticed my silvery locks were slightly damp with sweat from my earlier exertions. Deciding to take a shower before I helped Gramps out with the chores, I continued on towards the house.

I was struck by a strange sensation that I couldn't quite put my finger on when I passed the small house containing that cursed well. I stopped in my tracks, slicing my gaze over at the cause for all my pain of the past three years. Taking a hesitant step in the well's direction, I paused and felt the uneasiness wash over me. Frowning in confusion I closed my eyes and tried to focus on what exactly I was feeling.

The sensation was so small, I'm surprised that I even noticed it. It felt like a small tickling in the back of my mind, almost as if the well was calling out to me in some weird way. It resonated throughout my body, willing me to walk forward…

I shook my head, determined to rid myself of whatever this strange feeling was. It had failed me for so long, why did it choose now to further my torture? Used to, I would plunge into its depths every day with nothing to show for my efforts but filth and an ever growing bitterness. I pushed the inkling to the back of my mind and stomped over to the house for that much needed shower.

* * *

Tossing onto my left side, I ignored the bedcovers thrown haphazardly around the bed. I closed my eyes and tried once again to feel the peaceful haze that came with sleep. After only a few minutes, I couldn't help the growl that escaped as my eyes shot open again. I flipped onto my stomach and roughly shoved the pillow over my head in frustration.

I had been tossing and turning for God only knows how long! But that incessant tickling in the back of my head just refused to go away! Why did that _damn _well decide _now_ of all times to torment me?

Angrily throwing the pillow to the ground, I sat up and forcefully ran my human fingers through my short locks. I gently massaged my temples with my forefingers and tried to calm myself down. Taking deep breaths I began to feel my inward screaming quiet down to an annoyed whisper. Throwing the covers off, I realized that early morning light was already seeping through the curtains of my bedroom window.

Determined to figure out what the _fuck_ was going on, I quickly dressed and went downstairs. It was early enough that no one else was awake yet, so at least I would be spared the awkward explanation of what I was doing.

Marching across the yard, I hurled open the door of the well house only to find nothing at all out of the ordinary. The well sat as it always had, silent and yet constantly teasing me with its silence at the same time. I was quickly becoming ready to rip my hair out in annoyance at the whole situation. I stomped down the few steps to the lip of the well and bent over to see dark nothingness at the bottom.

Why did it feel like this thing was calling me…? Why wouldn't it just be content with the damage it had dealt me and let me _suffer_ the _rest_ of my sure to be long life in _PEACE_?

I leaned over even more, squinting to see what had possibly caused this sudden change, when I felt the fang and bead necklace slip out of its hidden place underneath my black t-shirt. It was then that I felt the sensation in my mind suddenly become stronger. Cocking my head to the side in confusion, I paused bent over the lip of the well. What did this damn thing want with me? Surely not… after all this time… I backed away from the edge of the well, daring to let myself hope that things might have somehow changed. Hesitantly I took a few more steps back and prepared to leap into the well.

I paused when I felt my usually strong legs trembling underneath me. I was afraid… It was humbling to know that I could still feel that emotion, but that did not make it any easier to face. What would I find on the other side of the well? Did I even _want_ to know? My mind raced with all the horrible things I could find on the other side; none of them were in any way comforting. I could feel the inner workings of my mind at war. The hardened and experienced part of myself was screaming at me to stop what I was doing and walk away. I couldn't deal with any more hurt or regret than I already felt.

The smaller, more emotional part of myself that I had long ago silenced and pushed to the back of my consciousness, fought back against my unrelenting doubt. The voice that had been refused a part in my life for three long years, thought only two words that together held the weight of the world between them. _What if…?_

Empowered by those two small words, I hurriedly leapt into the well without a second thought as to why I shouldn't. I was now fueled with the hope as to why I _should_!

Holding my breath, and expecting my feet to touch the smooth dirt of the bottom, I was surprised when I felt the rushing sensation of magic that had eluded my for these three long years. I felt the time slipping past me as I was met with the shimmering blue tunnel of the passing dimensions. A few tears that had gone unshed for years now streamed freely down my cheeks. I felt as if a boulder had just been lifted off of my chest. I even allowed myself to feel a semblance of joy as the wind of time teased my short hair.

Landing softly on the other side, I looked up to see the morning light stretching across the skies of what could only be the feudal era of Japan. Without waiting for the worry or fear to catch up with me, I quickly jumped out of the well, and rolled out onto the soft grass of summer. I laughed lightly to myself, lost in the incredibleness of what had just happened. I had not felt so free in decades!

I lay there for a moment, to let my racing heart settle back into its normal steady pace. Leaning back on my hands, I sat up and took in the wild forest threatening to take over the small clearing that sheltered the magic well. I had never really appreciated the untamed beauty that the ancient forest held.

Fueled by my curiosity, I stood and ran as quickly as I could over to the largest tree towering over the tops of the others. Not noticing the rush of wind whipping against my face, I raced with a purpose in my steps; something that I had not possessed in what felt like such a long time.

Standing at the base of the largest tree in the forest, it was amazing to see the sacred tree looked the same as it always had. Stepping closer, I chuckled to myself as I lightly touched the worn place where I spent fifty years of my long life pinned to the tree. I had never noticed before the distinct connection I felt to this aged giant.

Turning in the direction that I unconsciously knew the village to be, I slowly made my way there. I took my time, amazed at how little had changed around me in the years that I had been absent. I had missed the slow moving world that came with such a simple life.

Nearing the village outskirts, I hesitated. I looked down at my covered feet, realizing just how afraid I was of learning the truth. All this time I had been angry and upset with myself for being so weak. Do I really want to walk into this village only to find that everyone who has ever meant anything to me in my life is dead?

I could feel the hope that I had only just begun to kindle slowly being crushed by the pain and regret that had made up my life. Should I just turn back now and save myself from reliving the pain?

I wasn't given a chance to make the choice as I heard fast approaching footsteps headed straight for me. Stepping completely out of the brush and into the valley of the village for a better view, I was shocked at who stood before me.

Shippou… He had gotten a bit taller since I had been gone, but I knew without a doubt that it was him. I was overcome with emotions I wasn't even aware that I was capable of feeling for the small kitsune.

The young kit peered up at me suspiciously. He sniffed loudly a few times before he gruffly said, "Who are you?"

I opened my mouth to reply when the monk finally managed to catch up to the younger faster demon. "What is it, Shippou?" he huffed, while glancing up at me. He froze as if he had seen a ghost and looked back and forth between the demon child and myself.

Feeling overwhelmed with sudden excitement, I made to take a step forward to embrace my believed to be deceased friends. Stopping me in my tracks, the kitsune child growled loudly and brought my attention back upon himself. "I won't ask you again! Who are you?"

I was shocked with Shippou's aggressive choice of words. I finally found my voice, and quickly replied, "Inuyasha… It's me…"

If Miroku's eyes could have gotten any bigger, I'm sure they would have fallen out of his skull. He worked his jaw a few times before he could get the words out, "In- Inu-… As in _the_ Inuyasha?"

Shippou just growled even more and took a threatening step in my direction. "Don't try tricking me human! You may have done a good job looking like Inuyasha, but you sure don't smell like him!"

I frowned at the demon child's exclamation. What was he talking about? Realizing that I was still wearing the ring, I could completely understand their disbelief. I slipped the ring from my middle finger, and felt the familiar sensation of change come over me. I heard them gasp and Shippou jumped back with his tail twitching uncontrollably.

Raising my eyes to look between the two of them, I took the opportunity to tackle them both to the ground. Smiling with a happiness that I hadn't felt in what seemed like forever, I embraced my two friends in a bone crushing squeeze.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again! I just wanted to take the time to thank MyInuyasha17, petpeeves12, LovesDepp, YamiBakura1988, and mangamichelle12 for their reviews! I hope that I can start cranking these things out a little bit faster, but for now, this is the best I got! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Some wishes just never come true…**

**Chapter 4**

I could feel my two long-lost friends frozen in shock as my embrace threatened to squeeze the life out of them. Neither one of them dared to move or even twitch as I leaned away. Slowly, I leaned back and looked at the two speechless males, then quickly turned my gaze to the ground embarrassed. With a hint of a smile, I muttered, "Sorry. I just never believed that I would see you guys again."

Miroku was the first to come out of his stupor. His previously opened mouth shut with an audible click, and he took this moment to look me up and down suspiciously. "Are you _sure_ you're Inuyasha?" he asked warily. Again, I saw the monk looking sideways to Shippou for an affirmation of my claim.

The kitsune child never took his eyes off me. The shock seemed to be frozen on his innocently fanged face. I could see his furry legs trembling with an emotion that I couldn't quite name. Lightly, I tapped the tips of my fingers against his face which quickly bought him out of it.

Before I could say anything, Shippou whirled away from me and struggled to climb up on Miroku's shoulder, which was proving rather difficult now that he had grown several inches. The monk's sitting form shuddered under the added weight, but he did not protest. I could see the child's eyes peeking out from behind the dark-haired man's shoulder, unsure of what to do.

"Shippou?" I asked quietly. "You know its me. I know you can smell it." I offered him a small smile in hopes of reassuring him.

Shippou just took a large sniff, and unwaveringly looked me straight in the eye. I could tell that he was beginning to smile from the way his eyes scrunched up ever so slightly over the monk's shoulder. "Inuyasha!" he screamed excitedly, springing at me, and roughly crashing into my chest. I caught him and supported his weight as he gave me the biggest hug his little body could manage.

I smiled down at him, and tousled his bright red locks with my free hand. I heard the monk stand and looked up to see him smiling down at the two of us. I returned the smile and stood as well, still cradling the demon child in my arms.

"Welcome home, Inuyasha," Miroku grinned. "It's been a while. Have you been in Kagome's time these three years?" he furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Yea," I said, flinching when he spoke her name. My eyes lowered to the ground and I bit my lip in nervousness. It was too much. Part of me didn't want to know the truth of what had happened. I was simply content spending the rest of my days silently hoping, and continuously loathing myself for letting her down. I was too afraid to ask the question that had plagued my nightmares for so long.

Sensing my discomfort, Miroku must have known the direction my thoughts had taken. "She's fine, you know," he said, and chuckled as my head flew up in shock at his words. Smiling he continued, "We are all fine. Naraku is dead and the search for the Shikon jewel is over."

I let Shippou slide out of my arms as I felt my heart racing a thousand miles a minute within my chest. A relief that I had been waiting three years for completely washed over my entire being. I lowered my gaze to the ground, trying to hide the overwhelming emotions that were surely running across my face. I could feel happy tears prickling at the backs of my eyes, but I pushed them back, determined not to lose it in front of the others. I smirked up at Miroku in thanks, and for the first time I caught a whiff of a few new scents surrounding him and the kit.

"I see you and Sango kept that promise you made to each other," I said while slipping the ring back onto my finger. Without looking up from my hand I asked, "What are their names?"

"Hikaru and Kaoru," he stated. I met his eyes only to find him frowning at my ringed hand. In an attempt to hide it from me, he broke out into a smile and continued, "They are not quite two yet. And we have another one on the way."

Shippou took this moment to re-insert himself into the conversation. "Sango has gotten _really _big this time! Kaede thought it might be another set of twins, but Kagome told her that it was for sure only one."

Smiling softly to myself, I was totally overjoyed with this turn of events. It was amazing to hear her name and not have that accompanying pain that I had grown used to feeling along with it. I shook my head and laughed at nothing, shocking the two males with me.

I cocked my head in confusion at their awed looks, and the kit scurried behind the monk in fright. Smiling brightly at him, I turned my gaze to the former lecher who shared in the child's sudden discomfort. "What's wrong with you guys?" I asked confused.

Miroku eyed me skeptically and replied, "The better question is what is wrong with _you?_ I spent more than a year in your company, and you have shown more emotion in these past few minutes than in all those months combined. I will ask you again: Are you _sure_ that you are Inuyasha?"

I smirked at him, feeling a long forgotten piece of my hanyou self bubbling forth and onto the surface. Walking past the two shocked figures, I allowed the small, "Feh…" to make its way past my lips.

I continued walking in the direction of the village, and heard the other two stumbling behind to catch up with me after they recovered.

* * *

Upon arriving in the outskirts of the village, I found that a new hut had been built close to Kaede's. Standing a short distance away, I let the monk go ahead of me into the rather large new hut. Shippou jumped lightly onto my shoulder, and I smiled slightly at the calming familiarity of the situation.

Pushing aside the flap that served as a door, I stepped inside to be met with the soft gasp of a woman. My heart skipping a beat at the sound, I raised my eyes only to meet with those of the former demon slayer.

Sango had dropped the wooden stirrer into the brewing stew, and raised her hand to cover her mouth. Shock was written clearly across her face. Her hair whipped to the side as her eyes met her husband's, searching his face she whispered to him, "Who is he? Does Inuyasha have _another_ brother?"

"No, he _is _Inuyasha," Miroku said, chuckling lightly.

The heavily pregnant woman returned her saucer-sized eyes back to mine, and I offered her a smile. "How?… It can't be… Inuyasha?" she brokenly whispered to no one.

Unsure what to do, I shuffled my feet in the doorway. Miroku took a seat next to his wife, and motioned for me to join them at the fire pit. Nervously, I strode the few steps into the room and made as if to sit cross-legged in front of the small flame. I could feel her unblinking gaze following my every move, and saw as she slightly shied away from me when I grew nearer to her. I could see the solid doubt that filled her dark eyes.

Before I could lose my nerve, I sat down across the fire from her and crossed my arms against my chest. Closing my eyes, I grunted, "So what's for dinner, woman?"

Before my eyes could open again, I felt Shippou being knocked off my shoulder as a pair of feminine arms wrapped around my biceps. "Oh, Inuyasha it _is_ you!" I felt her laugh into my sternum. Gripping my shirt-sleeves, she leaned back and smiled brightly up at me with the beginnings of tears in her eyes.

I smirked at her widely, finding it hard to hold in my own joy at reacquainting myself with old friends.

Sitting back and wiping the tears from her eyes, she seemed lost again as she took in my appearance. "How is it you look so strange? You look caught between your human and hanyou forms…" she questioned.

Feeling Shippou climb his way back onto my shoulder, I could sense their curious stares boring into my skull. "Yes. I was wondering the very same thing. This is strange magic that you now possess," Miroku stated from his position across the fire pit.

Chuckling lightly, I found that I was unsure where to begin. Looking at my hands resting lightly in my lap, I replied, "Well, you see… In the future, demons and hanyous don't exist anymore. It's a world ruled by humans. And in order for me to fit in and not bring any unwanted attention to myself, I wear this ring which suppresses my demon powers."

All eyes were drawn to the ring situated upon my middle finger. I watched Shippou hop down from my shoulder and peer closely at the metal band. "How does that work? You don't even smell the same. All I smell is a human Inuyasha," the kit innocently asked.

I mentally sweat-dropped. This is the last conversation I wanted to have right now with my recently re-acquainted friends. "Uh…" I began intelligently, "I'm not really sure exactly how it works, but I know that it either suppresses, or draws in my demonic aura so that I essentially become human."

"Interesting… Where did you acquire something so powerful?" the monk asked.

Shrugging once I raised my eyes to my married friends. "Mrs. H… Uh, Kagome's mom, found it in their stockpile of fake magic items from this time. Surprisingly, this one actually works," I shrugged again, smiling brightly.

Sango drew back from me with a furrowed brow. In a sudden bout of apprehension, my smile faded, and I turned my attention to spinning the ring on my finger.

She leaned over and whispered lightly to her seated husband, "Are you _sure_ this is Inuyasha? Since when does he _smile_?"

Miroku whispered back just as silently, "Having spent much of his time with Kagome's family, I suppose it is something we will both have to get used to."

Satisfied with her husband's response, the soft motherly smile returned to the young woman's face. Uneasily, she stood crossing with short steps across the floor to stand before me. Casting my gaze up to meet with her brown orbs, I let her gingerly take my hand into her own. She tugged me to my feet and began to lead me over to one of the adjoining rooms to the left.

"Inuyasha, I want for you to meet someone," she grinned back at me as I trailed behind her.

Immediately I felt my heart begin to race with anticipation. _Kagome … ?_ Adrenaline began to pump through my veins. I could feel my hands going numb as my nervousness grew. I wasn't sure if I was ready for this yet. I had spent so long preparing myself for the day I would discover her to be gone, that I was completely at a loss of what to do now that she was alive. What was I supposed to say to her … ? _'Hi Kagome… How's life been the past three years? Rough, I'm sure, since you thought you would never see your family again. How's that jewel treating you nowadays? Instead of beating off _boys _with a stick you're the lucky girl who gets to fend off _demons _everyday_. _Oh, and how about forgiving me for fucking up your life? _Yea that would go over well…How could I ever express to her just how sorry I was for that night which happened so very long ago? Could she ever be able to forgive me for leaving her behind … ?

I could feel terror threatening to overtake me as we stepped into the dimly lit room. All thoughts came to a standstill as Sango used her grip on my hand to bend down to a small futon. She lightly pulled back the covers to reveal two very small forms hidden underneath.

"Hikaru… Kaouru… I have someone I would like for you to meet," she motherly stated.

I could see the two forms squirm against each other, and lazily blink open their small eyes. They sat up rubbing the remnants of sleep away, and peeked up at my towering form. Even in the dimly lit space, I could see just how closely they resembled that of their parents. The identical twins shared the dark brown hair of their mother, but the entrancing navy eyes of their father. All my nervousness disappeared. I couldn't help but feel myself smiling down at the perfect fusion of my two best friends.

I saw their eyes light up, and they pushed themselves to their feet, taking the wobbly steps of a child to stand beside their young mother. Curiously they raised their midnight eyes to mine, and I could hear the soft giggling erupting from their tiny mouths. One of the children latched tightly onto one leg of my jeans, and raised her hand to stick a thumb directly into her mouth. The other child grabbed Sango's free hand and maneuvered so she stared up at me shyly from behind her mother's side.

Sango smiled softly at her children's contradictory nature, and used my grip to help pull herself back to her full height. "Come on," she said deeply, "You can play with your new friend in here."

Releasing the hold that she had on me, I turned to follow her back into the main room, marveling at the young humans keeping pace in front of me. I reached down and took hold of a tiny hand. Gently those small fingers wrapped themselves around one of my own.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know it has taken **_**forever**_** for this chapter to come out. I had a bit of writers block, plus I was not very satisfied with the beginning of the chapter. I'm not sure exactly what I don't like about it, but I just decided it was gonna have to work in order for the story to progress.**

**And I know everyone is probably very irritated with me for not introducing Kagome up until now. I just didn't want to rush things; I have a deep affinity for angst. ;) But your patience has been rewarded! She makes an appearance in this chapter. Pls don't get mad at me for how she acts? I promise she gets better!**

**P.S. I also went back and touched up the other chapters (because they were kinda terrible). So if you haven't read this story in a while I highly recommend a refresher! :)**

**Here is a LONG chapter to apologize for how long it has taken me.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inuyasha … not today … **

**Chapter 5**

We finally sat down to an early lunch in the late morning, and I found it very difficult to eat with a two year old climbing all over my back. She helped me spill more of Sango's stew than my empty stomach would have liked. I still couldn't tell which one of the two it was, but Miroku assured me that the human-monkey-child was Hikaru.

Kaouru sat shyly in between her parents, and would occasionally glance over in my direction out of the corner of her sapphire eyes. It was amazing how a pair of twins could be so different from one another: one exuding a complete aura of calm, and the other practically bouncing off the walls.

Amid the slurping of the meal, I was becoming increasingly curious about Kagome. Where was she anyway? Why had I not seen her in the several hours that I had already spent talking with old friends? Did she even live here in this village anymore? … Did she even _want_ to see me?

Spilling the remaining droplets of stew when a tiny adventurous foot found its way into the crook of my elbow, I sighed deeply and slid the now empty bowl over to Sango. I reached around behind myself, and snatched the toddler off of my back. She giggled loudly as I plopped her down in front of me and attempted to dissuade her from using me as a jungle gym. Digging in my jeans pocket, I produced the keychain and set of keys that would hopefully entertain her long enough to get the answers I wanted out of her parents.

Her small eyes grew large and round when I jingled the foreign set of keys in front of her face. Small fingers reached up for it, and I allowed her to gently take them from me. Amazed with her new toy, she scurried off to play in the corner of the room, followed shortly by her curious little twin, and their "sitter" the young fox demon.

Sango and Miroku both gazed lovingly at their offspring, watching them as they quietly played together. The four of them made a very nice family. It was odd to see my two friends that I had once known so well, openly showing their affection for one another. When I was last with them, they couldn't even talk to each other without using the proper honorifics; and yet here they are now, married and sharing a family together. It was unnerving to see just how much things had changed in such a short amount of time.

I guess part of me just expected everything in the past to stay as it was when I left. Frozen in time… waiting for me to return and finish what we all started. I honestly hadn't expected everyone to have survived the fight with Naraku… _Hell_, I hadn't even expected Naraku to be dead.

I should be nothing but happy that things happened the way they did. The gods have showered them with blessings to make up for the struggles they were forced to bear. Don't get me wrong, I do feel an _overwhelming _sense of happiness for my friends. But at the same time, I'm also pained… Pained that I missed out on so much of their lives: my friend's fulfilling their promise to one another, starting a family, watching them grow. I regret not being there for the small kitsune cub, encouraging him and teaching him the demon ways.

But mostly, I regret not being there for Kagome. I wasn't there to comfort her when she was distraught with the loss of her family… I wasn't there to help her purify the Shikon Jewel after it was completed… I wasn't there to protect her from the monsters that surely have been plaguing her ever since Naraku's death. An image of her smiling face pushed its way to the forefront of my mind, causing a guilty frown to crease my face.

Pushing away my somber thoughts, I lightly cleared my throat to regain the attention of the young couple. With their eyes on me again, I wasted no time in blurting out the one question that had been simmering within me ever since I returned to this time, "Where's Kagome?"

I watched as they exchanged a nervous glance, only furthering the anxiety that was slowly building within my stomach. Sango stood and gathered the small pile of dishes in need of cleaning, clearly intent on leaving the conversation in her husband's capable hands. Miroku's eyes followed the departure of his wife from the hut. When the woven door-flap fell softly back into place, he turned to me and studied my face as he responded, "Lady Kagome's not here."

Immediately I felt a sharp pang in my chest. My mind was speeding through so many thoughts and feelings, I was finding it hard to keep up. All this time spent waiting, and she wasn't even around. His reply only seemed to spark more questions in my mind, along with more worries. Did she move to another village? Had she been kidnapped by that mangy wolf-demon? God forbid she found a human that she wanted to share her life with, and went to live with him… I would rip the bastard to pieces for daring to take her away!

Miroku seemed to sense the flurry of emotions running rampant in my mind. Before I was able to finish planning the murder of the nameless young man, he began again, "She's safe, don't worry." He lowered his eyes to the smoldering embers separating the two of us, and deeply sighed. "I'm afraid a lot has changed in these past three years."

Snapping my gaze to him, I ignored the noisy distractions of the children plaguing the small hut, and focused my entire being on the lecherous monk across from me. He continued to gaze into the hot coals, calmly ignoring my penetrating gaze. Quietly, he continued, "After you were gone, she buried herself in her training to become a priestess. She trained from sun up to sun down every day, with little regard for how taxing it was to her body. We all worried that she was pushing herself too far, but Kaede assured us that it was necessary in order for her to quickly harness the full potential of her powers."

He paused, sparing a glance at the children before he continued, "A year she spent, knowing nothing but her training. She was consumed by it. She claimed she wanted to learn to protect herself from the demons that were constantly trying to take the Shikon from her… but we all knew better," Miroku sighed. "We knew that she pushed herself so hard only to distract from the pain of her loss. It was very difficult for her at first. You know, for spiritual powers to work, your body and mind must be at peace with one another," the monk finished, glancing at me for confirmation that I understood.

"As time progressed…" and here the monk paused and sighed heavily. For a fleeting moment, I thought I saw his features contort to show a deep regret and sadness. But as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone, and I was left to wonder if I had truly seen anything at all. Quietly, he continued, "Well, eventually her power became second-nature to her. Finally the day came that Kaede decided she had learned all that could be taught. She declared Kagome a fully-fledged priestess, expecting Kagome to stay and take over her role in the village.

"Whether it was because she did not want any harm to come to us with the jewel so near, or because it was so difficult for her to stay so near to the well-either way-she left." Miroku stopped his story and looked at me with compassion shimmering in his midnight eyes, willing me to understand. "She decided to take up the life of a wandering priestess. Seeking out those in need of her help, and punishing any demons that try to take the Shikon."

Before I could stop myself, I jumped to my feet and shouted, "You're telling me she's out there _alone!_ With demons coming after her for the Shikon Jewel? How could you guys just let her _do _that? It'll be a wonder if she comes backaliveat _all!"_

The children playing in the corner, stopped and turned to look at me in shock at my loud display. The room was completely still, and an awkward silence was slowly beginning to permeate the room. The stillness of the hut was broken by Sango returning from the rain barrel outside. Apparently finished with her domestic chores, she lifted the woven door and entered, being careful not to drop the earthen dishes. Ignoring the silence, she walked around us, and went to place the clean bowls in their designated place.

Once, I would not have been able to contain my feelings of anger and worry quite so easily. The old me would have already been up and out the door to find the wench myself. I gritted my teeth and clenched my hand into a fist, waiting for _someone_ to react with the same measure of fear that was thundering inside of me. I glared back and forth between my two dearest friends. Surely _one_ of them had to have some common sense! Kagome was out there _alone!_

Without even a glance in my direction, Sango calmly said, "She has been wandering for the past two years. She is perfectly capable of handling herself, Inuyasha. Every so often, she returns to check up on us, and assure us that she is well. Not often enough for our liking, but she is a grown woman, and will do what she wants," Sango finished with a chuckle.

I watched as she leaned against the wall for balance, bending down to the level of the children. Patting them on the heads, she broke the astonished trance binding their gaze to me, and with a smile encouraged them to continue their noisy antics. "Even so," I began, returning my eyes to her husband, "She could get hurt, and be unable to get to safety. Or she could break a leg and-"

"There's no need to worry yourself with such thoughts, Inuyasha," Miroku cut in. Absentmindedly, he reached over and entwined his fingers with those of his wife. He teased, "I doubt even _you _could stand up to Kagome as she is now. After she began journeying, her spiritual strength has only continued to grow. It appears as if her spiritual powers are akin to a well with no end. She has progressed to a level that none of us could have ever anticipated."

I became silent and returned my eyes to the glistening coals of the central fire. Worry must have been evident in my eyes because Sango spoke up again, "She was here visiting us just a few days ago. I bet now that she senses your spirit among us, she's already turned around and is on her way back here."

"Senses my spirit?" I parroted. "What does that mean?"

"Kagome has the unique ability to sense any living being's life force. It is how she knows Sango is giving birth to just one child instead of another set of twins, as we previously suspected. She can sense spirits that are familiar to her from a great distance as well. It is how she knows if we are in need of help," Miroku explained in his knowledgeable manner. I could hardly believe my ears. I have to admit, I was finding it hard to imagine a Kagome that wasn't a pushover. "Kirara often travels with her so that they may return swiftly if need be, but I'm afraid, my friend, that Kirara stayed behind this time as protection for Sango," he finished, guiltily grinning at me.

I had never heard of a miko possessing a power like that before. Before I could ask about Kagome's new found strength, Sango cut me off. Smiling brightly at me, she said "No matter… I'm sure she will be back in no time, and you can ask her all about it yourself."

Quietly, I sat back down before the fire, and began to contemplate all that my friends had said. Miroku almost seemed depressed as he recited all that had happened to Kagome since I left. And there was something about her story that just didn't sit right, but I couldn't quite place my finger on it. Sure, it was hard to imagine the young girl that I once knew becoming such a powerful priestess; but I don't think that's the discrepancy that is troubling my mind. She always had that inherent ability to draw on her power when she needed to. It's about damn time that she learned to control it! …Was it because she practically shoved our friends aside in order to harness it? Why did she purposely put herself in a lonely position of endless wandering? Clearly, they missed her and wanted her to be here. Why would she push them away?

* * *

Sitting in the shade of the Sacred Tree had always been a great source of insight and tranquility when I needed it most. I crossed my arms behind my head, and leaned back against the trunk, allowing the slight breeze to tease my shortened silver bangs.

I was still reeling from the information that Miroku and Sango told me earlier, and was finding it extremely difficult to wrap my mind around all that had changed. It was a bit much for me to take in, in less than a day.

I sighed and closed my eyes, determined to just relax for just a few minutes. Sadly I wasn't allowed to have that moment's respite.

The odd familiarity of Shippou landing on my shoulder was strangely comforting. The kit was bouncing with what could have only been excitement, shouting, "Wake up! Wake up! There's plenty of time to sleep tonight!"

Feeling a rush of my old hanyou "short-temper", I brushed the demon child off with ease. Inwardly groaning in frustration I straightened and opened my eyes, growling, "What do you _want_?"

The small kitsune smirked mischievously in response to my apparent aggravation. "Miroku sent me to tell you that you had better hurry up and get to the pond if you want Sango to have dinner ready before nightfall tonight!"

Having earned my complete attention, I picked the boy up by his bushy red tail and held him eye to eye. With a hint of my old gruffness, I asked, "What are you going on about, runt?"

Shippou, apparently accustomed to this sort of treatment, was not fazed in the least. "Well, Miroku said that since you have failed to contribute your share of the chores in recent years that it was _your _turn to catch dinner. He also said that it was going to be your turn for a _loooooooooong_ time," the child finished with a maniacal grin plastered on his normally cherub-like face.

"Oh did he?" I responded dropping the kit to the ground. Leaning back, I made a show of stretching the kinks out of my limbs, and again rested my body against the tree trunk. With my eyes closed, I had to imagine the kitsune's face as he spluttered at my indignant behavior.

"But Inu_yasha_! Miroku said it's _your_ turn! Are you really going to starve us kids just because you are too lazy to get off your butt and get to work?" the child whined.

Settling even further against the tree, I responded by ignoring the whine, and slowed my breathing to appear as if I were falling asleep. A few minutes passed quietly, and I peeked one of my eyes open just enough to see Shippou pouting in front of me.

I couldn't help but smile at how upset the kid got with just a little teasing. Scooping him up and jumping to my feet, I began to walk in the direction of the small river. "So how many fish do you eat nowadays? You must be eating quite a few. You've grown since the last time I saw you," I commented.

The child puffed up with pride, and arrogantly stated, "I've almost finished my fox demon exam too! I'm a much higher level than all the others. Koji keeps trying to …" the kit jabbered on while I only half listened. It was refreshing to hear the innocent ramblings of a child, and to have my mind focused on something other than Kagome. As much as I cared for her, she was starting to give me a headache.

Upon reaching the stream, Shippou hopped down, and continued to chatter on while I kicked off my shoes and rolled up my pants-legs to my knees. Stepping into the middle of the cold stream and immediately becoming immobile with my hands poised to attack, I was amazed to find how much of my actions were being conducted by instinct. Fishing by hand was something I had not had to do in three years, and yet my actions were done with such familiarity… with such precision… that it felt as if I had done this only yesterday. Mere minutes went by before I had my first catch. So concentrated was I on the task at hand, that I never realized Shippou had stopped talking and was watching me with open fascination.

Within an hour, I had caught and cleaned enough fish that we could have a hearty dinner. Glancing at the sun above, I assumed it was about mid-afternoon. Plenty of time to be lazy before dinner. Gathering up my catch, I looked around for the kit so we could go back to the village.

Not seeing him anywhere on the bank, I turned around to find him standing waist deep in the water, bent over with a scowl of concentration marring his young face. I struggled to hold in my laughter at the sight. He was diving this way and that way, every inch of his clothing was wet. Watching the fox child for several minutes as he none-to-successfully tried to catch the small fish floating in his vicinity, I felt I had to step in and give him a few pointers. "Shippou," I began, getting his attention, "You need to let them come to you. Be still until they swim within your arms reach."

He nodded, and refocused all of his attention to the fish swimming just below the surface. It only took him a couple more tries before he managed to catch a decently sized minnow. "LOOK!" he exclaimed from his position near the streams edge. "Inuyasha look! I caught one!" he screamed as he bounced over to where I stood.

"Great job, Shippou! You'll have to show it to Sango and Miroku," I easily stated.

Grinning he ran up to me, holding his minnow with a child's delight. As we began to walk back towards the village, Shippou was analyzing the fish, turning it this way and that as if it was a first place trophy. The whole walk to Sango and Miroku's hut, I found it hard to keep the smile off my face.

* * *

Two days… Two _whole_ days spent waiting. It's hard enough to wait for something when you have a time limit until it arrives. Counting down the minutes is easy. I now understand why Souta just _hates_ Christmas Eve, or the day _before _his birthday. I have been living in the purgatory that is Christmas Eve for _two whole freakin days!_

Sure its great that I've made my way back here. Its _fantastic_ that I've been given a second chance to make everything right. But it is _not _ok to keep me sitting here waiting on her slow ass to come back. For all I know I'll be sitting here another _week_! I inwardly shuddered at the thought.

Sighing loudly, I hope I haven't woken anyone with my continued noises of frustration. Leaning my head against the corner beam of the hut, I unconsciously began to twist the silver ring around and around on my finger.

I just need to see her… to know she is ok. Closing my eyes I allowed my mind to bring forth the images of her that I long held away from my heart. Kagome smiling. Kagome red-faced from a meaningless argument. Kagome cuddling the kit to sleep. Kagome laughing at one of the monk's stupid jokes. Kagome and Sango gossiping while we traveled like two old hens. Kagome fiercely poised to attack with her arrow notched and her bow string taught. Kagome riding her bicycle as the wind caught the edges of her skirt. Her long milky-white legs as she gracefully walked. My hands gripping those smooth legs as they were wrapped around my back.

My eyes popped open, not allowing myself to continue that train of thought. I gulped loudly, and was shocked to find how much those last few "innocent" memories had affected me. My heart was racing, and yet I hadn't moved. My palms were slick with sweat. Was I that easily attracted to her? Sure, I am a male… as awkward as it had been at the time, I had paid attention during my biology class. But that was something I had never had to worry about… Since the only woman I could ever be interested in had likely been killed 500 years in the past.

I felt my heart rate begin to normalize. Wiping the palms of my hands on my jeans, I closed my eyes and again tried to get at least a little sleep before sunrise. If only Christmas Eve would _fucking end_.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep at some point, because when I next opened my eyes, I could see light peeking in from around the edges of the reed flap door. Stretching, I noticed that I had a bit of a crick in my neck from leaning against the corner support beam for several hours.

Even from all the time that I spent in the future with the luxuries that existed there, it was easy to fall back into the simple routine of the past. I hadn't slept sitting up in close to a year, I think. And yet, it made complete sense for me to pick the corner closest to the entrance, and designate it as my own.

Feeling that the day was not far off, I decided that I might as well start my day now. Grunting as I stood to my feet, I lifted the flap and made my way outside.

The dew caught onto my pants-legs as I trudged through the tall grasses. Looking behind me, I was pleased to see the dewless path I had made, heading back towards the village in the early morning hours. I continued on without a destination in mind, allowing my legs to take me wherever they wanted to go.

I shouldn't have been surprised when I found myself standing before the Sacred Tree. I spent a countless number of hours sitting in those branches, pouting or for various other reasons. This tree had seen so much of my life. Had even been my prison for decades. In the future, it had been the only anchor I had to the past, and my past life.

I didn't hear her approach with my dulled hanyou hearing. It wasn't until she stepped into my line of sight that I even noticed she was there. The world was still cast in grey, and I couldn't quite make out her shape.

Tensing, I said loudly, "Who's there?"

A long pause separated her words from my own. A deep resonating voice answered me, echoing in the small clearing. "Is that really you?" it asked calmly, coldly demanding that I answer quickly and truthfully.

The voice had an air of familiarity about it. I stepped closer, squinting my eyes so as to get a better look at the stranger. The shape told me that it was female, as did the voice. I opened my mouth to ask her what exactly she meant, but was cut off as she took a few steps toward me to lessen the distance between us.

Pink and orange were beginning to flare through the ever brightening sky, slowly lighting up the clearing and its inhabitants. What I saw shocked me to my very core. _Kikyo?_ Standing there across the clearing was a woman, dressed in the robes of a priestess. In the darkness it was hard to make out her features, but I couldn't be mistaken. The voice that I heard, the cold calculated way that she spoke to me. It _had_ to be Kikyo. But how? She was dead…

In a movement so quick I found it hard to follow, she pulled her bow around and notched an arrow. "Speak demon! Stop playing tricks or I will be forced to let my arrow fly! How is it you possess the soul of Inuyasha? You appear to be fully human, and yet I can clearly sense your youki. I will not be deceived!"

Suddenly understanding her confusion, I quickly took off the ring and felt all of my hanyou senses return to me. "Put the damn arrow down!" I shouted, hoping that would help to prove my identity.

I saw as she lowered her arrow, recognition entering her bright brown eyes. Wait… I looked harder at her facial features, which were much easier to see now with the ring off. Kagome? Immediately my heart began to race, with excitement or fear, I wasn't sure. It was really her. I could smell her now, that beautiful scent which has haunted me for three long years. I took another step towards her. She was really here… I hated how unmanly it was, but I could feel a slight prickling of tears at the sight of her. "Kagome…?"

"Hello Inuyasha," she replied in a clipped detached tone. It almost floored me, how unresponsive she was acting. Wasn't she happy to see me? The Kagome I knew wouldn't have been so stoic. And yet as I looked at her face, she appeared almost bored with the whole situation. What's wrong with her? Did she blame me for what happened? Does she hate me for all the hardship she's had to endure?

While I was feeling nauseous at the prospect of her hate, I noticed that she was actually walking towards me. I could feel my heart wrenching at the complete lack of any kind of emotion on her face. She really must hate me to keep looking at me that way. As she grew nearer, I kept waiting for her mask to slip… for the anger, the pain, _anything_. I wasn't prepared for her to just walk right past me and head towards the village with only a shell of a greeting hanging in the air between us.

Turning, I watched her retreating figure as she walked away from me into the dawning light. Frantically, I searched for the right words to say to get her to stop and look at me. "Kagome!" I spoke quickly letting the sorrow and regret drip into my words. "I- I'm sorry! If I could re-do that damn day all over again, I would!"

She stopped walking, and half turned her head to show that she was listening. I was embarrassed to find my voice cracking, but I had to make her understand. "I tried to come back. I tried the well every fucking day! I hated myself for leaving you behind! I even wondered if you were still alive…" I paused trying to contain my emotions. "I should have been here, dammit! I should have been here to help you through all of this… You should never have had to face this all alone. I'm sorry…" I finished lamely. I was clenching my fists so hard I could feel drops of blood seeping from between my claws.

I waited for her response. It could have only been a few seconds, but it felt like a lifetime. My heart was thumping erratically in my chest. I could feel my bubbling emotions trying to push their way past the lump in my throat. I stared at her shadowed outline, willing her to understand. Knowing I can't go on without her…

Without moving from her prone position, head half turned towards me, and her bow dangling from her long fingers, she answered me. Her deep rich tones traveled to me on the wind, "In order to progress in our walk of life, one must forgive and forget. You have my forgiveness, Inuyasha. Now _you_ must learn to forget." Having said that, she moved on in the direction of the village, without once glancing back at me.

Who _was _this person? There is _no way_ that _thing_ is my _Kagome_? As she disappeared into the distance, her seemingly practiced words continued to echo within my head. She spoke as a teacher would speak to her attentive pupils, passing on hard earned wisdom to the younger generation. She put no more thought into those words than Souta puts into his essays! I have been _agonizing_ over her all of this time and _that _is what she chooses to say to me?

I stood there as the sun rose, fighting to keep the despairing emotions off of my face. I had been waiting _years_ for this moment, and now all I wanted was to have never lived it at all.

**A/N: Please don't hate me! I promise it gets better! But you have to build up the angst first! :)**

**Oh, and thank you everyone who has read the story so far! I also wanted to thank: mangamichelle12, petpeeves12, YamiBakura1988, Glon Morski, Salena Knight, Kagome39, Maria, and yes even you 'annoyed'… lol Thank you guys for the reviews! I do appreciate them! If there is any reason you want or need to PM me for anything, feel free! **


End file.
